Sentiments Ennemis
by Bambuckan
Summary: Quand Harry, un an après sa victoire sur Voldemort, se rend compte que quand on est au fond, il ne suffit pas toujours de taper du pied pour remonter a la surface...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** Tout les personnages, ainsi que les lieux, sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Cette fic se déroule un an après la chute de Voldemort, et certains éléments des livres (vous aurez la surprise au fur et à mesure^^) ont été modifiés pour rendre mon histoire plus riche et cohérente.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez, Bonne lecture!**

_**PS: C'est ma 1ère fic, alors soyez indulgents!**_

…**............................................................................................................................................................**

_Encore ce même cimetière, là où tout avait commencé, là où tout a fini._

_Des corps inconscients ou sans vie gisent au sol. Parmi eux, une jeune fille brune tente de se relever, rampant vers une silhouette inanimée, celle d'un adolescent au teint pâle. Le visage habituellement couvert de tâches de rousseur est maintenant rougi par le sang, et les cheveux roux sont englués de boue._

_Un peu plus loin, des personnes se battent._

_Soudain, une voix glaciale rugit :_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Harry, essoufflé par son combat contre Voldemort, n'a plus la force de réagir lorsqu'il entend le Lord noir prononcer la formule de mort. Il ferme les yeux et guette sa mort prochaine. _

_Mais un corps frêle et gracile se lève et s'interpose. Sous l'impact du sort, le corps est projeté dans les bras de Harry._

_« GINNNYYYYYY !!!!!!!! »_

_Elle s'est sacrifiée, par amour pour lui, elle qu'il avait juré de protéger._

_Une rage sans nom s'embrasant dans sa poitrine, Harry se relève, auréolé de pouvoir, et se dirige implacablement vers l'homme qui est responsable de tous ses tourments depuis le jour de sa naissance. Les sorts jetés par son ennemi ricochent sur lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte, et une lueur de peur commence à briller dans les yeux reptiliens. Rien que par la pensée, il cloue Voldemort au sol d'un endoloris surpuissant._

_Les rugissements de douleur du mage noir ne suffisent pas à ébranler sa détermination, et lentement, il s'agenouille sur le corps convulsé, pointant sa baguette au niveau du cœur. _

_« Pour toutes ces personnes que tu as tué de sang froid, pour tout le mal que tu as fait sur cette planète, je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant. » énonce simplement Harry._

_Et en regardant Voldemort dans les yeux, il prononce la sentence :_

_« Avada Kedavra ! »_

_Une lumière verte et un vent violent se lèvent, emportant l'âme du mage avec les forces d'Harry…_

… Qui s'éveille en sursaut, le visage ruisselant de larmes et le corps trempé de sueur. Toujours ce même rêve. Le passé ne le laisserait donc jamais en paix ? Ne pourrait-il donc jamais oublier ? Oublier qu'il avait perdu tout ce qui le maintenait en vie ?

Aujourd'hui il le savait, la prophétie était fausse, car après avoir tué Voldemort, il n'avait pas recommencé à vivre normalement. Son cœur, son corps et son âme conservaient trop de cicatrices qui saignaient encore en lui.

Cela faisait un an déjà qu'il avait emménagé dans ce petit appartement à Pré au Lard, en face des « Trois Balais », où Rosmerta le voyait chaque soir, jusqu'à la fermeture.

Au début, sa renommée avait encore grandi. De « Celui qui as survécu », il était devenu « Celui qui a vaincu ». Le ministère, qui était toujours sous la direction de , avait même insisté pour qu'il devienne co-directeur du département des aurors. Hermione et Ron l'avaient poussé à accepter, argumentant que le travail l'aiderait à se changer les idées, et même, à la longue, à oublier. Il avait refusé froidement. Voyant qu'Harry s'enfonçait jour après jour un peu plus dans la mélancolie et la solitude, ils l'avaient invité à des repas où les anciens amis de Poudlard qu'ils avaient en commun venaient pour discuter du bon vieux temps. Neville et Luna sortaient ensemble maintenant, comme Hermione et Ron, et même les sœurs Patil avaient des petits copains, des jumeaux eux aussi. Dans ces soirées, il se sentait plus seul que jamais, et rentrait chez lui toujours plus déprimé, aussi avait-il peu à peu cessé d'entretenir toute relation qui pouvait lui rappeler son passé.

Il se leva, enfila un caleçon et un jean, et comme chaque matin au réveil, alla se contempler dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain.

Durant ces deux années (une passée à chercher et à détruire l'un après l'autre les Horcruxes, ces fragments de l'âme de Tom Jedusor Jr, et l'autre à sombrer lentement dans les ténèbres de sa routine), il avait considérablement changé. Lui qui avait autrefois un teint halé, une musculature bien dessinée et un visage avenant, était à présent maigre à la limite du possible, pâle, avait le teint cireux et des poches noires sous les yeux. Cependant, les changements les plus importants s'étaient effectués _à l'intérieur_. Le sourire avait depuis longtemps fui son visage, et il était aujourd'hui sombre, renfermé sur lui-même, amer et continuellement sarcastique. Toute douceur et chaleur avait disparu de son regard, de son cœur.

Il tourna le dos à son reflet accusateur, passa rapidement dans le salon encombré de détritus, de bouteilles vides, et de choses encore plus inquiétantes, et se dirigea vers la porte. Il passa un marcel noir et rapiécé, et un blouson en cuir tout aussi élimé, puis sortit.

En arrivant dans la rue, il vit qu'il était midi passé. Peu importe, personne ne l'attendait plus nulle part, alors il n'avait pas à se soucier de l'heure. Le ciel était clair en cette journée du début du Printemps, et le soleil éclairait chaque chose d'une lumière douce, réconfortante. Du moins c'est ainsi que l'aurai vu une personne dans un état psychologique normal, car pour Harry, tout était gris, et les jours s'égrenaient avec une lenteur exaspérante dans un morne et éternel recommencement. Il entra aux « Trois Balais », salua silencieusement Rosmerta, puis alla s'installer à sa place habituelle, au fond du bar, d'où il pouvait en même temps voir l'extérieur et l'intérieur.

« Ce sera quoi aujourd'hui, Harry ? » demanda la voix familière de la gérante derrière lui.

« Des œufs brouillés et un double pur feu s'il te plaît ».

« Je ne pense pas que l'alcool soit recommandé au réveil 'Ry »

« Il ne me semble pas t'avoir demandé ton avis, si ? Alors j'apprécierai d'être rapidement servi _s'il te plaît_. J'ai à faire cette après midi. »

Le visage crispé et empourpré, Mme Rosmerta fit volte face et se dirigea vers le comptoir. A peine eut-il le temps de s'installer un peu plus confortablement que sa commande apparut devant lui.

« Merci », marmonna-t-il, en portant le verre à ses lèvres, dans un geste qui lui était maintenant devenu familier. Le whisky descendit au fond de son gosier, et lui brûla agréablement l'œsophage et l'estomac. Il mangea rapidement son assiette, finit son verre d'une longue gorgée, les yeux mi-clos, puis sortit en déposant une pièce d'or et une de cuivre sur le comptoir.

Il sorti son paquet de cigarettes de sa poche, en porta une à ses lèvres, puis l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts.

En réalité, il n'avait rien de particulier à faire aujourd'hui, mais il avait voulu se soustraire rapidement à la présence oppressante de Rosmerta, qui devenait jour après jour plus maternelle avec lui. Or, il n'avait besoin de personne. Personne.

Il erra longtemps dans Pré au Lard, et finalement ses pas le conduisirent à la route qui menait à Poudlard. D'après ce qu'il avait lu dans les journaux, l'école avait ré ouvert un an après la mort de son ancien directeur, sous la direction de Mme Mc Gonagall. Le lord noir n'étant plus de ce monde, les parents avaient renvoyé sans crainte leurs enfants à l'école.

Jusqu'à présent, Harry s'était toujours refusé d'y retourner, car il y avait là-bas trop de choses qui lui rappelleraient son passé révolu…Hagrid, Mc Gonagall, Mme Pomfresh, et tous ces recoins dont il gardait un souvenir précis, notamment le bureau de Dumbledore. Il resta planté là, au milieu du chemin, les yeux perdus dans le vague, seul.

Un frisson soudain lui remonta le long de l'échine, et mécaniquement, il s'engagea sur le chemin d'un bon pas, sans bien réaliser encore ce qu'il faisait. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes environ, il aperçut la silhouette sombre de l'école se découper sur le coucher de soleil flamboyant. Rien n'avait changé. Il remonta le long de l'allée, et fut étonné de pouvoir ouvrir le portail sans aucune interpellation. Il le referma prudemment derrière lui, et franchit la distance qui le séparait du château en traînant des pieds, la tête basse, car il ne voulait pas encore admettre qu'il était en train de revenir _ici_, à Poudlard, lieu qui avait été sa maison, et bien plus que cela durant six longues années. Il déboucha sur le hall, et c'est en entendant le brouhaha qui montait de la Grande Salle qu'il réalisa qu'il était l'heure du dîner, et par conséquent qu'il ne pourrait entrer sans se faire remarquer. Au fond de lui, une petite voix lui disait de faire demi-tour, de retourner chez lui, et d'oublier cet endroit.

« Mais c'est ici chez moi, et nulle part ailleurs. » répondit-il à haute voix.

« Il est temps pour moi de faire face à mes peurs. Je suis fatigué de fuir continuellement. Le moment est venu. »

Et il arrangea sa tenue d'un geste ample de la main, et abandonna l'idée de dissimuler sa maigreur et ses traits tirés derrière un sort de transformation au moment même où elle lui vint à l'esprit. Il avait décidé d'arrêter de se cacher, alors autant assumer ce choix jusqu'au bout.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et poussa le battant de la porte qui le séparait de la Grande Salle…Du fait qu'il était très nerveux, il l'avait poussé un peu fort, et elle alla claquer contre le mur dans un fracas assourdissant. Un silence gênant tomba immédiatement, et des centaines de têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas abandonner aussi près du but, et il avança donc au milieu des tables, la tête droite, les mains crispées et moites. Il remarquait que les élèves ne le reconnaissaient pas, bien que cela ne le dérange pas. Cependant, il fut attristé en voyant que les yeux des professeurs cherchaient dans leur mémoire pour tenter de se rappeler qui était cette personne qui avait fait irruption dans leur école. Il rechercha un regard ami parmi les professeurs présents à la table, mais il n'y vit que de l'incompréhension, et même parfois une trace de peur.

« Je suis revenu… » Tenta t-il.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, mais qui êtes vous ? » demanda Mc Gonagall, hésitante.

Harry baissa la tête, déçu. Après tout, il aurait dû s'attendre à ça. Cela faisait un an qu'il vivait reclus dans son petit appartement, et il avait beaucoup changé depuis. Alors il fit ce qu'il faisait quand il était jeune pour se faire reconnaître, sachant qu'encore une fois, la _magie_ allait opérer. Il remonta sa main sur son front, dévoilant la terrible cicatrice qu'il avait de nombreuses fois essayé de faire disparaître en vain. Des murmures montaient peu à peu dans la salle, les élèves se demandant qui pouvait bien être cet étranger.

« Harry !!?? C'est bien toi ?? » s'exclama la directrice.

Harry acquiesça, esquissant un sourire, le premier depuis un an maintenant, des larmes lui montant aux yeux.

« Oh mon Dieu !! Je croyais ne plus jamais te revoir ici ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** Tout les personnages, ainsi que les lieux, sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Cette fic se déroule un an après la chute de Voldemort, et certains éléments des livres (vous aurez la surprise au fur et à mesure^^) ont été modifiés pour rendre mon histoire plus riche et cohérente.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez, Bonne lecture!**

…**............................................................................................................................................................**

Les professeurs semblaient abasourdis, et seul un sanglot de Hagrid perça le silence. Ils semblaient tous ne pas croire que Harry était bel et bien revenu. Puis comme s'ils sortaient d'un sommeil profond, ils se levèrent tous les uns après les autres pour le prendre dans leurs bras. Flitwick, Mc Gonagall, Mme Chourave, le professeur Slughorn, et Hagrid. Tous étaient présents et tous semblaient sincèrement heureux de le revoir. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur les joues de Harry, incapable de cacher sa joie d'être parmi eux. Voyant l'agitation qui régnait à la table des professeurs, les discussions entre élèves s'amplifièrent, obligeant les professeurs à rejoindre leur place, et Mc Gonagall à demander le silence :

« Je sais que vous vous demandez qui est cet homme qui se tient devant vous ce soir, méconnaissable. Nous devrions avoir honte d'avoir si vite oublié son visage, car c'est grâce à lui si nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui si Poudlard a pu rouvrir, et enfin, nous lui devons la mort du plus grand des mages noirs qui ait jamais existé. Je pense que vous avez deviné qui il est. C'est bien sûr Harry Potter en personne !! » déclama t-elle avec emphase.

Celui-ci était gêné du ton plein de fierté qu'elle avait emprunté, et il baissa la tête, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Des applaudissements nourris, des cris et des sifflements montèrent peu à peu de la salle.

« Installe-toi avec nous, Harry. Ce soir, tu es notre invité, et j'aimerai entendre le récit de cette dernière année que tu as passé dans le silence. »

« Dans le bureau de Dumbledore, enfin, votre bureau, et après le repas, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Non, non, bien sûr. En attendant, prend place à ma droite, et demande tout ce qu'il te plaira, en souvenir de ta scolarité ici ! »

Harry fit le tour de la table, et rejoint la place que Mc Gonagall lui avait attribué, sans avoir préalablement eu droit à une étreinte d'Hagrid, qui failli comme d'habitude lui briser les os.

Il mangea avec appétit, comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Il pouvait observer que les conversations allaient bon train chez les élèves, et il pressentait qu'il en était le principal objet.

Le repas passé, la directrice envoya les élèves dans leur chambre, puis lui demanda de le suivre dans son bureau. En traversant ainsi les couloirs de l'école, de nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Tous ces moments passés ici, les rencontres avec Peeves, ou quand il était malchanceux, avec Rusard et Miss Teigne. Ce trop plein d'émotion qu'il éprouvait le fit chanceler, et Mc Gonagall dut s'en apercevoir, car elle le prit par le bras.

Arrivés devant la statue qui donnait accès au bureau, elle murmura _chocogrenouilles, _et la statue pivota, faisant apparaître l'escalier. Ils gravirent les marches, et franchirent la porte du bureau. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Un nombre incalculable d'objets brillants, fumants et ronflants trônaient sur les meubles. Le perchoir de Fumseck était vide, tout comme le tableau du portrait de Dumbledore.

« Dumbledore aime se promener dans les tableaux de l'école pour avoir un œil sur ses anciens élèves » précisa Mc Gonagall, voyant que Harry contemplait le tableau vide.

« Rien n'a changé ici, et on a l'impression qu'il va faire irruption dans son bureau d'une minute à l'autre »

« Je n'ai pas eu le courage de déplacer quoi que ce soit. Pour moi aussi Harry, il restera toujours le directeur de cette école… »

Un silence pesant tomba entre eux, durant lequel Harry vint s'asseoir en face de la nouvelle directrice, qui rompit alors le silence :

« Alors, que viens-tu faire ici après tout ce temps ? Et surtout, comment se fait-il que toi, qui a sauvé l'humanité toute entière plus d'une fois, ait l'air si fatigué, déprimé, et soit aussi maigre ? »

Harry eut l'impression d'entendre Dumbledore. Cette façon d'aller droit au but, simplement, était l'une des caractéristiques qu'il avait préférée chez lui.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il raconta comment il était tombé dans la dépression après la mort de Voldemort, et surtout après la mort de Ginny. Il décrivit sans ciller sa longue descente aux enfers, sa solitude, ses mornes journées à Pré au Lard ou enfermé dans son appartement.

Il vit qu'au fil de son récit, le visage de son interlocutrice devenait blême, et que des larmes emplissaient ses yeux.

« Mon Dieu, Harry ! Il fallait venir ici avant d'être dans cet état ! » s'exclama Mc Gonagall après qu'il ait expliqué que ses pas l'avaient conduit ici sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Je n'en était pas capable. J'avais trop souffert, et je voulais rompre avec tout ce qui me rattachait à mon passé. »

« Je comprends… » ajouta-t-elle.

« En vérité, je savais cela, car j'ai régulièrement eu la visite de Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley, qui m'ont conté comment tu t'étais peu a peu éloigné d'eux. Mais je ne doutais pas une seule seconde du fait que tu reviendrais un jour ici, parmi nous. »

« Je ne mérite pas tant de confiance de votre part, je vous assure… » tenta Harry.

« Arrête de te voiler la face de la sorte ! » répliqua sèchement Mc Gonagall.

Elle n'avait pas changé. Les sentiments n'avaient jamais été son point fort, et Harry fut surpris lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur les siennes, et repris d'une voix qui se voulait à la fois douce et ferme :

« Harry, tu as accompli plus de choses pour le bien de l'humanité que quiconque. Tu as sacrifié ta jeunesse, ton insouciance et ta liberté même pour faire ce qui était nécessaire à la destruction de Voldemort. Tu mérites donc plus que toute autre personne d'être heureux. Enfin, le récit de ta vie lors de l'année qui vient de s'écouler ne concerne que toi, car si cela t'a mené au bout du compte à revenir ici, alors elle n'avait pas que de mauvais côtés. »

En entendant ces mots, une douce chaleur s'était répandue dans le ventre de Harry. Il réalisait maintenant qu'il avait eu besoin d'entendre ces mots que jamais personne n'avait prononcé. Le sourire revint peu à peu sur ses lèvres, et il se sentit vivant, lui qui croyait depuis un an que toute étincelle l'avait quitté.

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Mc Gonagall, qui avait reprit son ton habituel :

« C'est une étrange coïncidence que tu sois revenu aujourd'hui précisément, car il se trouve que d'une minute à l'autre devrait arriver… »

Elle fut interrompue par trois coups discrets frappés à la porte.

« Entre, entre ! » répondit t-elle.

La poignée de la porte pivota, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant peu à peu apparaître un corps svelte, habillé d'une cape richement brodée de fils d'argent. Levant la tête, un pincement au cœur surprit Harry quand il reconnut le visage gracieux, les cheveux lisses et blonds, qui lui arrivaient aujourd'hui au milieu du dos, et les splendides yeux gris.

« Malefoy !! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Tout les personnages, ainsi que les lieux, sont la propriété de JK Rowling. Cette fic se déroule un an après la chute de Voldemort, et certains éléments des livres (vous aurez la surprise au fur et à mesure^^) ont été modifiés pour rendre mon histoire plus riche et cohérente.**

**En espérant que vous apprécierez, Bonne lecture!**

…**............................................................................................................................................................**

Harry s'était levé d'un bond en reconnaissant celui qu'il avait détesté durant ses années comme élève à Poudlard. Ils se faisaient face, se regardant dans les yeux, et même le professeur Mc Gonagall attendait avec appréhension la réaction des deux ennemis de toujours.

Soudain, Harry s'approcha lentement de Draco, une lueur étrange dans les yeux, puis le prit tendrement dans ses bras.

« Dray !! Comme je suis heureux de te revoir ! sanglota Harry.

'Ry !! Mon p'tit lion ! » répondit Draco tendrement..."

Mc Gonagall était littéralement bouche bée devant la réaction des deux anciens élèves.

« Mais…Mais…Euh…Je suis contente de voir que vous vous entendez bien... »

Devant la mine ahurie de leur ex professeur de métamorphose, Harry et Draco eurent un petit rire en coin.

« Je sens que vous attendez des explications sur ce « petit » changement de comportement, non ? » ajouta le jeune Malefoy, sur son habituel ton ironique, prenant Harry par l'épaule.

La directrice croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, s'adossa sur son siège, et attendit, le regard sévère.

Avec un petit rire, Harry prit la parole :

« En fait, quand j'ai décidé de couper toute relation avec mon passé, je suis par hasard tombé sur Draco un soir aux Trois Balais. On a discuté un long moment, et on a fini par devenir comme amis, car nous avions autant souffert l'un que l'autre de l'existence de Voldemort, et de la guerre, sauf que le temps a fait que l'on s'est perdu de vue. Voilà, vous savez toute l'histoire. »

« Je dois dire que je suis plutôt heureuse de ce revirement. Après tout, vous étiez les plus talentueux élèves de vos maisons respectives…Et…Vous serez très certainement heureux d'apprendre que la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffondor est toujours aussi forte..."

"Ça fait partie de l'équilibre qui existe dans cette école, après tout!" répliqua Harry.

"Et finalement cela n'empêche pas de bien s'entendre plus tard",ajouta Draco, regardant tendrement l'ancien Griffondor.

Mais celui-ci semblait totalement absorbé par autre chose, quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Draco. Au moment où il se retournait pour voir ce qui pouvait bien captiver Harry à ce point, il l'entendit hurler :

"Ginnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Des vagues de magie pure s'échappaient de son corps. Le bureau était littéralement ravagé par sa puissance: le bois brûlait, le métal fondait, les liquides partaient en fumée... Mc Gonagall semblait clouée sur sa chaise, incapable de faire le moindre geste, alors Draco essaya d'approcher Harry pour le calmer, mais une barrière invisible le bloqua à deux mètres du Survivant. Il hurlait toujours, le corps secoué de convulsions, les yeux révulsés, quand soudain tout s'arrêta, comme si l'instant s'était figé.

Et Draco entendit la voix de Harry dans sa tête, comme s'il lui parlait en pensée:

"Sauve moi Dray, je t'en supplie...Sort toute cette douleur de mon corps et de mon cœur...je...t'en.........supplie....."

Puis le temps repris son cours, et Draco reçut Harry dans ses bras le voyant perdre connaissance.

"Je t'aiderai 'Ry, je te le promet..."murmura t-il à l'oreille du Griffondor endormi.

Il semblait dormir paisiblement, comme un ange échoué en enfer, au milieu d'une pièce dévastée. Seuls les larmes coulant sur ses joues témoignaient de sa fragilité.

"Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, je vous laisse tout remettre en ordre. Je reviendrai après."dit Draco en soulevant Harry, tournant le dos à la directrice, qui paraissait avoir du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand elle se retrouva seule, elle tourna lentement son regard vers ce qui avait déclenché la crise d'Harry.

Il ne restait que des éclats de miroir éparpillés au sol, le cadre ayant explosé. Le miroir de Dumbledore...Celui qui montrait les vœux les plus chers de la personne qui s'y regardait.

Qu'avait-il bien pu y voir pour que cela le mette dans un tel état? Elle avait sa petite idée sur la question, et cela l'attristait au plus haut point.

"Pauvre garçon..."pensa Mc Gonagall à voix haute.

"Oui, pauvre Harry",reprit une voix derrière elle.

Draco porta Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie, courant presque, de peur que l'état du Gryffondor n'empire. Il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie, et déposa doucement Harry sur un lit, avant d'aller chercher Mme Pomfresh. Il lui expliqua la situation, et le peu d'éléments qui lui permettait de comprendre la réaction d'Harry.

« Je vais faire les analyses nécessaires et le garder ici cette nuit »lui répondit-elle.

« Je repasserai dans la nuit, je dois remonter dans le bureau de la directrice pour parler avec elle de ce qui vient de ce passer, et de la raison de ma présence ici. Prenez soin de Harry. »

« Bien sûr ! »

Malfoy sortit rapidement de l'infirmerie, avec en tête une image qui occupait toutes ses pensées: la douleur inscrite sur le visage de Harry juste avant qu'il s'évanouisse...Lui qui pensait avoir en mémoire des souvenirs atroces, il se rendait compte qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait pu le faire réagir aussi violemment.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Draco arriva devant le bureau de la directrice, et entra sans frapper, sachant pertinemment que Mc Gonagall savait exactement à quel moment il allait franchir la porte.

Bizarrement, cette nuit là, le sommeil de Harry ne fut pas perturbé par l'habituel cauchemar qui lui faisait revivre éternellement la mort de sa bien aimée. Oh non, il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves.

Au matin, il ne gardait qu'une impression de sa nuit, qui était que quelqu'un veillait sur lui. En effet, s'il n'avait pas rêvé, il aurait juré entendre une voix lui murmurer « _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là, tu n'es plus tut seul... _»

Il se redressa donc sur son lit, parfaitement réveillé. Enfin ce n'était pas exactement le décor dans lequel il s'attendait à se réveiller. Il se souvenait très bien des évènements de la veille, et s'attendait donc à se réveiller à l'infirmerie, où il avait en fin de compte passé le plus clair de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mais au lieu de la pièce aux mur blancs et aux lits alignés, il se trouvait dans une pièce richement décorée, aux teintes rouges et or, et était allongé dans immense lit à baldaquin. Il pouvait apercevoir pas l'embrasure d'une porte entrouverte, sur sa gauche, une salle de bain digne de ses rêves. Ne réfléchissant pas plus longtemps, il sauta hors du lit, et se précipita vers celle ci. Il ne fut pas déçu. La pièce était entièrement recouverte de marbre rouge, veiné d'or.

Chaque petit élément du décor, des robinets jusqu'aux porte serviettes (en passant par les miroirs, les portes savons, et même le gobelet de la brosse à dent!) était finement ciselé, et marqué du blason de son ancienne maison: Griffondor.

L'étonnement passé, il se dirigea vers la baignoire, et se fit couler un bain bouillant, dans lequel il se glissa avec délectation. Tout n'était que douceur, il se sentait en sécurité ici, l'endroit où il avait grandi, et qu'il considérait encore aujourd'hui comme sa maison. Il se rendormit sur cette pensée, immergé sous une montagne de mousse.


End file.
